Mayor de edad
by Mel Beppo
Summary: Tsukishima esta harto y no quiere esperar hasta ser mayor de edad. Kuroo no esta seguro de como debe sentirse. One-shot/viñeta (no estoy segura de cual de los dos es) por el dia Kurotsukki en tumblr.(Pésimo titulo, pésimo summary. Por favor, denle una oportunidad)


Hola gente!

Hoy les traigo un one-shot un poco subido de tono por el día Kurotsukki en tumblr! También tenia pensado participar en el evento #FromOneToEleven pero no tuve tiempo u.u

En fin, espero que les guste :D

 **Disclaimar** : Haikyuu! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Furudate- sensei.

* * *

Tsukishima estaba decidido. Ese iba a ser el gran día.

Llevaba un año y medio de noviazgo con el antiguo capitán de Nekoma y había algo que el pelinegro le negó desde el principio.

Kuroo no quería _hacerlo_ con el hasta que el rubio cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

¿Por que? No pregunten. Kei no tenia ni idea.

Ya se estaba cansando de esa situación. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Aunque, solo faltaban unos meses para que cumpliera dieciocho, a el le parecía mucho.

En realidad, la idea era emboscar a Tetsuro la noche de año nuevo, algo asi como un regalo por esas fechas. Ya saben, hay que _empezar el año con todo_. Pero Bokuto llego al departamento, arrastrando al pobre Akaashi consigo, antes de que pudiera insinuarsele a su novio, siquiera.

Al final, los dos mayores se pasaron bastante de copas. Y, como era muy tarde para que Keiji anduviera por la calle cargando a un búho borracho de 1,86 m , Tsukki tubo que invitarlos a quedarse hasta la mañana siguiente.

Volvamos al supuesto gran día del megane-kun.

Recordaba con seguridad que Kuroo había dicho que volvería temprano de la universidad ese día.

Se puso los boxer mas cortos y apretados que encontró, que para su suerte resultaron ser negros, y la antigua chaqueta de Nekoma que su novio aun guardaba. Suspiró, intentando calmarse. No iba a mentir, estaba muy nervioso, y no era para menos. Si el pelinegro volvía a negarle acción, iba a encajarle un buen golpe por la humillación del momento.

Se recostó en la cama y espero con paciencia.

Seguramente Tetsuro llegaría en poco tiempo.

...

...

O tal vez no.

Ya había pasado una hora y media y Kuroo aun no se dignaba a aparecer.

Kei intento distraerse con su celular, pero la ansiedad lo estaba matando.

Maldecía al gigantesco gato negro que tenia por novio.

Al final, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

...

...

-Tsukki, ya estoy en casa.- anuncio el pelinegro, mientras entraba.

Suspiro al no escuchar respuesta. El rubio de seguro estaba enojado. Le había dicho que llegaría temprano y tardo tres horas mas de lo esperado.

Un compañero de la facultad anuncio su compromiso y decidieron ir a festejar dicho acontecimiento. Quiso llamar a Kei para avisarle, pero su teléfono se había quedado sin batería.

Rió al imaginarse a su novio en un estado de "No te hablare, estoy enojado" como muchas otras veces.

Sin embargo, al entrar al cuarto, su boca se abrió de asombro, y dejo caer su bolso al suelo. El sonido de los libros contra la madera hicieron que el chico de lentes abriera sus ojos.

-¿Kuroo-...san?- hablo con lentitud el chico, mientras se enderezaba y se frotaba los ojos con el puño de la chaqueta roja.

El pelinegro se obligo a cerrar su boca antes de empezar a babear ante tal escena. Al instante comprendió lo que Tsukishima intentaba hacer y decidió correr a encerrarse en el baño hasta que su novio se diera por vencido.

El rubio lo siguió, pero cuando llego al baño, el seguro ya había sido puesto.

-Kuroo-san, abre la puerta.- exigió.

-Tsukki, ya hablamos de este tema. Eres muy joven aun. Debes esperar.- intento calmarlo.

-Estoy harto de esperar. Y no soy un niño, joder, tengo 17...Ademas, apuesto a que tu lo hiciste antes de salir de preparatoria.-

-Kei, estamos hablando de ti, no de mi.- una vena se formo en la frente del menor ante el intento de su novio de desviar el tema.- Yo ya dije lo que tenia que decir, rindete.-

-Kuroo- san, no soy cristal como para que piensas que voy a romperme si me tocas.- pateo la puerta con rabia e hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando.- ¿O es que simplemente no quieres hacerlo conmigo?- tal pensamiento lo entristecía.

-Te juro que no es eso, en serio.- las palabras del rubio lo hicieron sentirse un tanto culpable así que decidió abrir la puerta para poder mirarlo a los ojos.-Eres la persona mas sexy que he conocido, y créeme que me ha costado mucho contenerme ante ti, pero, es que realmente,,, no quiero lastimarte, Kei. Eres mi preciado ángel.-

Tsukishima sonrió con dulzura, como muy pocas veces hacía. Se acerco al pelinegro y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Tetsuro, ya te lo dije. No voy a romperme... Así que, por favor, permiteme estar contigo.-

Finalmente, quien se rindió fue Kuroo.

...

...

La mañana siguiente, Kei despertó sobre el pecho de su novio, estaba algo adolorido, pero feliz. Y Tetsuro... bueno, el prácticamente no despertó. No pego un ojo en toda la noche. Tenia muchas sensaciones dentro de si.

Por un lado, estaba feliz, pues había estado finalmente con el chico que ama. Y, por el otro, sentía que lo que hizo estuvo mal, aunque no se arrepentía.

Pues había manchado la inocencia de su preciado ángel.

* * *

Si se preguntan de donde saque la idea de que Kuroo no quería hacerlo conTsukki hasta que este sea mayor de edad, pues lo saque del fanfic **"El exceso de alcohol es perjudicial para la salud."** (de _zehn)_ que es un Iwaoi muy bonito :3 les recomiendo que lo lean.

Oh, y por cierto, ¿Han visto el nuevo opening de Haikyuu? Me encanto! Es tan epico *-*

Nos vemos en otro fic n.n

Bye-


End file.
